Today's wireless communication systems may employ many different types of apparatuses and methods to wirelessly transfer information. Determining the appropriate architectures and air interface protocols to transfer information in a particular system may be problematic. Factors such as cost, power consumption, reuse of spectrum, bandwidth, data rate, distance, and system capacity may be considered when designing a particular system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to transfer information.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.